Sugar Babies
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: Set after the Halloween epsiode, Jackie comes to the Forman's basement to confront Hyde with her anger about revealing her middle name. One thing then leads to another....


Hey ya'll, this is just a new story I came up with while watching That 70's Show one day. I was just really bored and decided to write some more Jackie/Hyde smut. Cause really, they're the only couple on the show really worth writing about. So basically, this takes place just after the Halloween episode, and is basically just Hyde giving Jackie more grief about her middle name. And then one thing leads to another...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from the show, the theme, or even the original plot behind this story.

'How dare he!' Jackie thought to herself as she stormed down into the basement to confront Hyde. She had been ashamed of her middle name for years, but had somehow managed to keep all of her friends from discovering the horrible truth of it. Or, at least she had until Hyde had opened his big, fat mouth and blurted it out. And now she was going to punch him in that big, fucking mouth of his.

Opening the basement door and stepping inside, Jackie dropped her purse to the floor as she shut the door behind her. She found Hyde lying on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and she paused. Seeing him just lying there, helpless, Jackie was tempted to slap him awake.

But as she observed him steadily, she realized that there were more ways than one to wake a person up. Jackie had never really given it much thought before, mostly because she couldn't stand Hyde and she was dating Kelso, but he really was a good-looking guy. He was much hotter than she had originally given him credit for, anyway.

Allowing her eyes to travel over him, Jackie admired his lean, muscular chest in that tight white T-shirt he wore and his lean legs encased in blue jeans. Jackie swallowed nervously as her hand clenched tightly into a fist. Even asleep, he was an attractive man. Trying to resist temptation, Jackie watched Hyde as he shifted in his sleep.

Curiosity over what it would feel like to cuddle up next to Hyde overwhelmed her. Looking around, making sure that nobody else would see what she was about to do, Jackie lifted up her skirt slightly and climbed on top of Hyde, freezing when he began to move beneath her. She let out a deep sigh of relief when he settled back into a sleeping position. Breathing deeply, Jackie leaned forward and allowed her fingers to drift through his unruly curls.

"I only have one question for you Beulah." Jackie jumped at the suddenness of Hyde's voice in her ear and she pulled back, her eyes meeting and locking with Hyde's curious ones. When had his eyes become so blue and entrancing? "What the hell are you doing?"

Completely caught off-guard, Jackie stuttered for a reasonable response. "I-uh- tripped and fell."

"Like hell you did." Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her knowingly. "If you just 'tripped and fell,' what were your hands doing in my hair?"

Jackie flushed and refused to answer that question. Instead, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her own arms over her chest as well.

"Actually, the reason I'm here is to get back at you for revealing my middle name to everybody." Hyde smirked as he observed their positions.

"By straddling me in the middle of the basement when our friends aren't around?" Watching her face turn as red as the tight blouse she wore, Hyde's hands flew up to cup her rounded ass. Jackie squealed at the unexpected touch and fell forward, trapping Hyde's face between her breasts. When he bit gently on the creamy, tanned flesh of her bosom, she pulled back and slapped him on the head.

"Hyde!" As he began laughing, Jackie groaned and started to lift herself off of him.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Hyde's grip on her backside tightened as he yanked her back down to him. "I thought you came in here to get back at me."

Jackie's eyes narrowed on Hyde's laughing face and she raked a long fingernail down his chest. "Ow." Hyde's smile faded and he dug his nails into her skin as well, making her squirm on top of him. "So your plan then, Beulah, was to come here, feel me up while I was sleeping, and then leave?"

"I did not feel you up!" Jackie declared hotly. "And stop calling me Beulah! I hate that name almost more than I hate you." Hyde chuckled at her reaction and he yanked her forward until their noses were merely inches apart.

"Oh, I don't think you hate me," he insisted, his right hand drifting up her left leg beneath her skirt. "And you're more than welcome to touch me however you please, so long as I can return the favor."

Jackie's eyes narrowed in slight bewilderment. "What do you mean by that?" Hyde sighed; he had forgotten how innocent she was, despite the fact that she was dating Kelso and they had had sex before.

As Jackie continued to stare at him, not pushing his hand away from her, he smirked. His hand, still beneath her skirt, roamed up over her panties and she squealed and rolled off to the side of him, now trapped between his chest and the couch.

"Is that any better Beulah?" Hyde asked with a soft laugh. He continued to slide her skirt up, baring her creamy thighs to his lascivious gaze.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Hyde quirked an eyebrow at Jackie's use of his first name.

"Suddenly I'm Steven?" Jackie's eyes narrowed at the amused expression on Hyde's face. "I think you enjoy having me touch you like this Beulah." Jackie smacked him on the chest and he held her hand in place.

"Only Michael is allowed to touch me," she insisted.

Ignoring her, Hyde continued to tease her. "How long have you wanted me?"

"I do not want you!" Jackie squirmed against him and felt a hard bulge pressing into the inside of her thighs. Now it was her turn to smirk knowingly. "But it certainly feels like you want me."

Hyde growled in the back of his throat and pulled her against him. "At least I can admit to it." Jackie's eyes widened once again at Hyde's admission as he stroked some hair out of her face. "Besides, you're the one who came in here and sat on me, remember?"

Jackie opened her mouth to reply, but could think of nothing in response. "Nothing to say?" Hyde asked. "That's a first…Beulah."

Jackie began to beat at his chest at this point until Hyde grasped her hands and stilled them on his chest. As his eyes locked with hers, the smug smile faded from his face. He gulped nervously as his eyes drifted down to her lips. Her plump, red lips that she licked nervously as he watched her.

Being unable to resist her any longer, Hyde gripped the back of her neck roughly and hauled her forward. He ignored Jackie's look of surprise as he pressed his lips to hers heatedly. She didn't respond right away, so Hyde squeezed her thigh warningly. Jackie's mouth opened and Hyde's tongue dipped inside. Unable to stop herself, Jackie moaned into his mouth as his tongue glided sensually over hers. The touch of his tongue against hers made her loins below throb almost erratically with a lust that she had never actually experienced before. Sure, she and Kelso had sex at least twice a week, but she was never as excited about it as Kelso would be.

But now, with Hyde's tongue thrusting rapidly into her open mouth and his hand caressing her ass beneath her thin panties, Jackie felt a lust so powerful her juices began to drip out of her pussy. She had never considered Hyde as anything more than a lowly, burned-out hophead, as Red would say. But now she saw him as a man…a man who could actually get her wet and horny.

Pulling away from Hyde, Jackie licked her lips as Hyde's gorgeous blue eyes twinkled smugly. "Ok," was the first thing she could think of to say. "Um…I don't know why we just made out, but it can't happen again."

"Just out of curiosity, who's the better kisser: me or Kelso?"

Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, Jackie's eyes widened as they darted back and forth. "Um, I need to go." She began to climb off of the couch, but Hyde restrained her once more.

"Not until I get an answer." His eyes narrowed knowingly. "It's me, isn't it? I'm a better kisser than Kelso." Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, you're a better kisser than Michael! You satisfied, now?" Jackie grinned conspiratorially. "But Fez is a better kisser than the both of you combined."

"What? There's no way that Fez is a better kisser than me." Jackie laughed almost wickedly.

"Oh, but he is."

"And why is that?"

"Because he knows how to roll his tongue in this way that…"

"Oh, you mean something like this?" Hyde yanked her forward, pressed his lips to hers, and rolled his tongue in her mouth in a way that made her shudder. When he pulled away, he smirked at the lustful expression on her face and in her eyes.

"Yeah, like that." Jackie licked her lower lip before grabbing his face and jerking it towards her, her hands traveling over his chest.

Hyde decided it was time he started to roam his hands over her body as well. After all, fair was fair. So as her tongue played with his, Hyde's right hand drifted up over her chest, slipping beneath her shirt and underneath her bra. His thumb flicked over her nipple, causing it to harden beneath his touch.

Jackie pulled away from him, catching her breath as she clearly came to the realization of what they were doing. "Steven, what the hell are we doing? We hate each other."

Hyde's eyes darted around as he thought over her words. "Yeah, and this definitely won't be changing that. I just never realized how hot you were before….Beulah." He laughed as Jackie smacked him on the chest.

"Yeah, well, at least one thing hasn't changed for certain." Hyde quirked his eyebrow questioningly. "You're still a prick." Hyde laughed and pulled her closer.

"And you're still a bitch." No more was said as he thrust his tongue into her open, and now welcoming, mouth. His hand traveled over her breasts, giving them a quick squeeze, down her flat stomach, and beneath her long, cotton skirt.

Hyde's fingers slipped up over her lacy silk panties, marveling at the feel of it in his fingers. Then, not encountering any resistance from Jackie, he slipped his fingers under her panties and over her wet core. He smirked against her lips, rubbing her wetness between his fingers. Jackie squirmed against his hand as he took her clit between two fingers and rubbed it back and forth.

Pulling away from her, Hyde's lips trailed down her body, even clothed as she was, and paused when he reached the top of her skirt. His eyes locked with hers as he pushed her skirt up around her thighs.

"Steven…" Jackie meant to push him away, but when his head dipped below her skirt and brushed against the outside of her panties, all thoughts flew out of her mind. She felt him push the straps of her panties down her legs and when they were at her ankles, she kicked them off to the side.

Hyde's breath was hot against her inner thighs and she shuddered involuntarily. Jackie could hear him rustling around and she grew nervous. Kelso had never been down there before; no man ever had.

Hyde's tongue licked up one thigh and then down the other. Once again, he smirked when she shuddered again, and then allowed his tongue to slide over her aching center. Jackie moaned above him loudly, her fingers clenching around the couch cushions as Hyde's tongue slid slowly into her slick core.

Jackie's legs immediately clamped shut, trapping Hyde's head between them. Hyde chuckled and pried her legs apart, keeping them apart as his tongue glided over her clit and back into her pussy, delving inside her deeply.

Jackie arched her back in ecstasy as her hands flew down to tangle in his curly locks. As his tongue began to twist inside of her, Jackie began to grind herself against his mouth. Hyde smirked…and then groaned when her juices flowed out of her womanhood and into his mouth.

Jackie's body was on fire as she began to shake with her impending orgasm. Kelso had never made her feel this way before. Sweat formed at her forehead and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out as Hyde's tongue movements sped up. Before she knew it, Jackie's body was trembling and vibrating as she cried out Hyde's name, coming into his mouth with abandon.

As soon as her body calmed down, Hyde sat up and wiped off his chin. "Why did you…" Jackie licked her lips as she thought over her words and what she had just allowed Hyde to do to her. She had cheated on Kelso! What the hell was wrong with her? "I have to go." Without waiting for Hyde's response, Jackie leapt to her feet and rushed out of the basement, her face and chest flushed from their encounter.

Hyde groaned and fell forward onto the couch. What the hell had he been thinking of going down on one of his best friend's girlfriends? And in the Forman's basement, no less.

Switching onto his backside to try and get some actual sleep, Hyde flinched when something poked him in the back. Reaching underneath himself, he pulled out a box of Sugar Babies and grinned.

"Stolen Sugar Babies," he mumbled, popping one into his mouth as he leaned back and closed his eyes.


End file.
